russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Before I Fall in Love (TV series)
Before I Fall in Love is a 2015 Philippine romantic melodrama television series directed by Joel Lamangan and Jay Altarejos, it is topbilled by Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga in their first-ever primetime series. The series aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from July 13, 2015 to January 29, 2016, replacing Dahil Ba Sa Kanya. This is Soberano and Loyzaga's first lead roles after the winner and 1st runner-up in the reality talent search Superstar Circle, their most promising roles in Friends 4Ever and portrayed supporting roles in ''Janella: A Teen Princess''. The romantic drama of the love story that revolves around Stella (Soberano) and Rafael (Loyzaga), who will fall in love each other because of true love, poverty and vengeance. Plot 'Season 1' Before I Fall in Love revolves the story of Stella (Liza Soberano), a young girl who struggled met with Rafael (Diego Loyzaga) in their romantic love, she taught him to believe that the heart away for interested. Their love interest accepted as Stella study in high school while Rafael has been in college. They have literally related into each other because they gave a reason to believe about their interest. Despite of our family values, Rafael knows that her mother Teresa (Bing Loyzaga) has been through it before that her mother. Her mom Leslie (Precious Lara Quigaman) and dad Ricardo (Richard Quan), who believe that Rafael as a foster brother. As they love someone, Stella learn in school for varied lessons in life such as the true meaning of classmates, for your family, and of accepting one's self. Rafael knows that her classmate in school Stella while their feelings that around for one true love. 'Season 2' The second season begun that telling the romantic love after the events of the first season with both lead characters already living a different life respectively. New challenges and additional conflicts occurred on most of the characters while the major plot from the previous season unravels to the storyline. Extensively used to promote the show was the tagline -- "I need to know that before I fall in love." In high school, Stella meets with a new classmate Nicole (Gabbi Garcia), who gaves your heart away and helped them with their valuable problems. In college, Rafael knows that her friend Dominic (Piero Vergara) bounded for half brother (Kristofer Martin). In school, Nicole confirmed that Stella meet with Rafael in a romantic scene. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Liza Soberano as Stella Bercede * Diego Loyzaga as Rafael Rosales - Stella's love interest. Supporting Cast * Precious Lara Quigaman as Leslie Bercede - Stella's mom * Richard Quan as Ricardo Bercede - Stella's dad. * Bing Loyzaga as Teresa Rosales - Rafael's mother. * Kristofer Martin as Alvin Agustin - He is Rafael's half brother. * Gabbi Garcia as Nicole Ocampo - Stella's classmate/bestfriend and Rafael's other love interest. * Alexandra Macanan as Stacey Ocampo - Stella's classmate/friend and also as Nicole's teenage sister. * BJ Forbes as Carlos Ramiro - one of Stacey's friends. * Wendy Valdez as Carla Ocampo - Stacey's mother. * Robin da Roza as Danny Ocampo - Stacey's biological father. * Isabel Granada as Aura Ramiro - mother. * Celine Lim as Alexandra Aquino - Stella's other best friend/classmate. * CJ Navato as JC Tejana - Stella's bestfriend. * Julian Estrada as Gabriel Cortez - Carlos' classmate. * Franco Daza as Bobby Agustin - Rafael's student in college. * Erin Ocampo as Kelly delos Reyes - Rafael's bestfriend in college. * Piero Vergara as Dominic Ramos - Rafael's student in college. 'Guest Cast' * Kazel Kinouchi as Rachelle Ramos - Jimmy's girlfriend. * Paulo Angeles as Ricky Hidalgo * Joj Agpangan as Elda Angela * Abigail Francisco Macapagal as Michelle Martinez * Francis Magundayao as Ricky Ramirez * Jazz Ocampo as Shaina Reyes * IC Mendoza as Tony Salazar * Inah Estrada as Leslie Fuerte Production staff * Director: Joel Lamangan and Jay Altarejos * Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge Of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Creative Consultant: Deo Endrinal * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Writers: Danica Mae Domingo, John Roque, Natividad de Leon and Glenford Leonillo * Editor: Rommel Malimban and Dennis Salgado * Musical Scorer and Sound Effects: Vehnee Saturno * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Episodes Production In the tradition of the primetime soap operas, IBC is proud to bring to the screen continues to producing drama series everyday about mad and sad for good viewers while the tear-jerking like angry and crying, not allowed get for usual happy, laugh and smiley face because they captured the hearts of every Filipino. Before I Fall in Love marks the first-ever primetime TV series for ''Superstar Circle'' grand winner Liza Soberano and her 1st runner-up Diego Loyzaga, the hottest loveteam capitalized on the popularity who were launched in the youth-oriented series ''Friends 4Ever'' and the feel-good primetime fantaserye ''Janella: A Teen Princess''. It is also the first time that Precious Lara Quigaman and Richard Quan are working together in the series, after Friends 4Ever and Janella: A Teen Princess. Directed by Joel Lamangan and Jay Altarejos, IBC continues to producing drama series. It has a drama and romance genre with a format of soap opera. In October 26, 2015, it was announced that Gabbi Garcia would also be joining the cast as one of Stella's (Soberano) bestfriend. Aafter her crossover from GMA Network, it marks the return of Gabbi under IBC as her third project after 1 year since her breakthrough role when she played Fallon in the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland and she already joined as Abby and Nikki's classmate/bestfriend Trixie in the sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief. 'Timeslot' Premiered on July 13, 2015, Before I Fall in Love replaced Dahil Ba Sa Kanya but the schedule time is 8:30PM right after Kung Fu Fighting. IBC decided to move Fall In Love With Me's timeslot on 9:15PM PST. Music The theme song, Before I Fall in Love, written by Dane DeViller, Sean Hosein, Allan Rich and Dorothy Gazeley, was originally sung by Hong Kong-born American singer-songwriter Coco Lee as a soundtrack for the 1999 film Runaway Bride. It was later included in her studio album, Just No Other Way that was released on February 29, 2000. The song was a popular hit within the country during the time of the album's release. It was also covered by Filipina singer Sarah Geronimo from her album Music and Me released on December 22, 2009. Due to the song's previous usage in the film, director Joel Lamangan and Jay Altarejos clarified that the television drama is deninitely the storyline. The rendition featured within the show is sung by Filipina singer-teen actress Janella Salvador also starring the light fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess. The Before I Fall in Love: The Original Soundtrack album was released under IBC Records on July 18, 2015. The album's main single Before I Fall in Love released its official music video. The teleserye was much remembered for its theme song sung by Janella, which instantly became a radio hit. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines. 'Track listing' # Before I Fall in Love (originally performed by Coco Lee) - Janella Salvador # I Believe (composed by Christian Martinez) - Michael Pangilinan # Goodbye's Not Forever (Ella May Saison) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Alyssa Angeles # Promise Ain't Enough (composed by Christian Martinez) - Harana # Suddenly (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga # If I Could Hold On to Love (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Miguel Aguila # With You In My Life (composed by Trina Belamide) - Liza Soberano # Tell Me (composed by Louie Ocampo and Alan Peter Ayque) - David Archuleta # Where You Are (Whitney Houston) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Alyssa Angeles # Before I Fall in Love (Duet Version) - Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga International Broadcast Awards and nominations 'PMPC Star Awards' * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best New Female TV Personality) - Won (Alexandra Macanan) * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Actress) - Won (Liza Soberano) * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Actor) - Won (Diego Loyzaga) * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Primetime Drama Series) - Won 'GCIC Innovative Awards' * 1st GCIC Innovative Awards (Most Innovative Television Series) - Won Trivia * This is the second primetime project of Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano after her supporting role of Janella: A Teen Princess, but she landed as her first lead role for her teleserye. * Also, the third project of Superstar Circle alumni Soberano and Diego Loyzaga as loveteam. Prior to this series, they played as Sandra and Tom in the youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever. References See also * IBC-13's Romantic Drama Series 'Before I Fall in Love' Premieres July 13 * Cesafi to get national TV coverage * IBC-13 MAINTAINS LARGE VIEWERSHIP NATIONWIDE IN JULY * CESAFI-VIVA SPORTS TIE-UP LAUNCHED AT OFFICIAL PRESSCON IN CEBU * Gabbi Garcia Joins “Before I Fall in Love” Forms Love Triangle (Video) * Liza Soberano: Nagtatampo ako sa IBC-13 * Liza Soberano 'friendship' by Gabbi Garcia in 'Before I Fall in Love' * Ending on a high note * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Official Website * Before I Fall in Love on Facebook * Before I Fall in Love on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition